the ouija board
by tntfriday13
Summary: what happens when kuwabara brings an ouija board to yusukes house? will there be trouble? hmmmm....YES.


"HEY GUYS I'M HERE!!!" kuwabara yelled while bursting threw the door.

"Geez kuwabara, the least you could do is knock" yusuke said

Hiei, kurama, boton, kuwabara, and yusuke were all at yusuke's house having a party.

"So…I brought a new game we could all play" kuwabara said holding up a box

"What is it?"

Kuwabara opeaned the box and said "TA DA!!"

"What is it?" yusuke asked again

Kuwabara gave him an annoyed look and said "it's called an Ouija board"

"I've heard of those, they say you can talk to the dead" kurama said.

"COOL" yusuke grabbed the board from kuwabara and set in on the ground.

"hiei make yourself useful and turn off the lights" kuwabara demanded

Hiei grabbed kuwabaras shirt and threw kuwa into the wall that had the light switch on it.

Kuwabara turned the lights off

"I'll go get some candels" boton said as she walked into yusukes kitchen

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" kurama asked

Yusuke smiled widely and said "don't worry kurama, if anything happens hiei is right there to protect you"

Yusuke was smacked in the head a second later.

"Shut it detective"

Boton walked back into the room holding 5 red candles in her arms. Hiei lit the candles and placed them around the room.

"Great, it looks like everything's ready" yusuke said.

Yusuke then grabbed a flashlight from behind his back and turned it on up to his face to make him look scary, and said to kurama "ARE YOU READY KURAMA!!!!"

Kurama jumped a little, but he felt better when he saw hiei holding his sword up to yusukes neck.

"Yes yusuke, I am ready…let's get this over with."

"Alright, everyond place your hands on the cursor"

Everyone place there hands on the cursor.

"What question will we ask?" boton asked

The cursor started to move and landed on the letters D-O-N-T A-S-K M-E, A S-T-U-P-ID –Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N

"Wow"

"Ok, what is your name" yusuke asked

"kuwabara"

Yusuke hit kuwabara over the head "NOT YOUR NAME, I WAS ASKING THE OUIJA BOARD!!"

The cursor started to move over the letters again and spelled T-O-G-U-R-O

Yusuke screamed like a little girl and ran out of the room

2 HOURS LATER

Hiei dragged yusuke out of his room and pushed him back in his seat.

"I'll ask the question this time" hiei said

Hiei glared at the Ouija board and said "do you know everything" the Ouija board answerd Y-E-S.

Hiei smirked

"Okay oujia board, which one of us will die first"

The Ouija bored answered K-U-W-A-B-A-R-A

Kuwabara screamed and ran out of the house. Boton started crying.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and all of the candles blew out.

Then there was a loud scream "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Boton and yusuke ran out of the house.

Kurama looked over to hiei and asked "Do you think yusuke will realize that he just ran out of his own house"

The cursor started to move and it spelled out N-O-T A-N-Y-T-I-M-E S-O-O-N

"well, kurama, how about we go back to your place?" hiei asked

Kurama blushed and said "sure"

The Ouija bored then said H-I-E-I T-R-Y N-O-T T-O G-E-T T-O-O J-I-G-G-Y W-I-T-H K-U-R-A-M-A

They both stared wide eyed at the Ouija board and screamed "AHHH!!!! A OUIJA BOARD IS INTERESTED IN OUR SEX LIVES!!!!!"

The two ran out of the house as fast as there legs could carry them.

IN SPIRIT WORLD

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!"

Koenma was laughing his ass off.

George stepped in the room, curious as to why his boss was laughing so hysterically.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"HAHAHA….NOTHING GEORGE…HAHAH…I JUST HAHAHHAHAHAHA" koenma couldn't stop laughting

3 HOURS LATER

"Ok george I'll tell you why I was laughing so hard"

"I was laughing because what yusuke and the others didn't know was that the spirit they had contacted threw the Ouija board was actually me. I just love messing with my new spirit detectives"

"But sir, what if yusuke and the others find out?"

"They won't find out"

10 MINUTES LATER

Yusuke, kuwabara and boton came in the room looking extremely pissed.

Boton raised her figure to point at koenma "GET HIM!!!!"

They all ran after koenma with pitch forks and flame torches.

2 MINUTES LATER

Koenma was strapped to a chair surrounded with people giving him dirty looks

"hey…where are kurama and hiei?" koenma asked

Boton and everybodys face turned red.

Hiei and kurama then came threw the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!!" hiei yelled

Boton walked up to hiei and said "ummm…sorry I interrupted you"

Hiei glared at her.

"its okay boton, but what IS going on here?" kurama said

"well, kurama, koenma was actually the one in the Ouija board" yusuke said

Kurama walked up to koenma (who was now sweating up a storm) and bent down to see eye to eye with the jr king

"thanks"

Everyone did an anime fall

"KURAMA WHY DID YOU THANK HIM!?!?!" yusuke said

"because"

"because why?"

"because the story is about to end and there's no time for us to torture koenma"

"what are you-

THE END

Yusuke- "WHAT THE HELL!!"

Kurama- "I told you the story was about to end"

Koenma- "WHAHOO!!!!"

Hiei- "I wouldn't be so happy toddler; tntfriday13 told me she might make a sequel to this"

koenma faints

PLEASE REVIEW D


End file.
